User blog:Affectos/Petals
I was mowing today when I had a small fanfic pop into my head that is my little challenge to write Pete. Like usual, I'm looking for feed back. This would most likely be a side-plot for an episode if stretched out. Petal & Thorns Nikki heard the chime of the floral shop's front door open and hurried out with a bundle of fresh lilacs in hand. Reaching the front counter, she smiled at the sight of fellow Warehouse Agent Pete Lattimer drumming his fingers on the counter. "Pete," Nikki smiled at the ex-secret service agent, "Let me guess, you need another dozen roses for a girl you met on a ping?" Pete shrugged, "Nah, they're for Myka. She came down with the flu a couple of days ago." Nikki gave him a glance that make him go on the defensive, "It wasn't an artifact, I promise. The others and I are making here breakfast in bead tomorrow and I got stuck with floral duties." Nikki chided, "You poor thing," she walked over to the glass fronted fridge where the displays were kept, "Okay, what do you need?" "Wait, give me a sec..." Pete fished into his pocket and pulled it out a scrap of paper, "Artie was specific about it...anemones." Nikki raised an eyebrow, "Anemones? You don't want those. You'd be better off with Gladiolus..." Pete shook his head, "If Artie says anemones, then that's what I'm getting." Nikki sighed, "Pete, anemones represnt being forsaken and illness. Gladiolus on the other hand stand for strength in character and conviction. Symbolically you'd be sending a better message." Pete mimed impressiveness, "Wow, remind me to ask for advice on mother's day. Myka isn't going to know the difference. Nikki shook her head, "There's more to it than just that." She held up her gloved hands, "Mary Wortley Montagu's Floralistry Gloves. Allow me to imbue the language of flowers directly into the petals. If I were to give you anemones, Myka would just feel even worse than normal. Gladiolus on the other hand..." "...Would make her feel better," Pete finished, "Like a hypochondriac, but in reverse." "Exactly." Nikki nodded as she pulled out a dozen of the sword lilies. As she touched them with the gloves, a healthy glow flowed into the petals. As Pete took the flowers, he gave her a look, "Does Artie or Escher know you have those out of the Warehouse?" An awkward silence fell between the two of them for a couple seconds until Nikki spoke up, "I'll make sure Claudia doesn't get your 3 AM sandwhich for a month. Deal?" Pete grinned back at the 22 year old, "Deal." Later, that night... It was around 3 AM, and Pete was starving. Creeping down into the dining hall, he thought that with Nikki's help there was no way that Claudia would get her hands on his sandwhich. As he slipped into the kitchen, he was stunned. In front of him sat Nikki snacking on the remaining half of his 3 AM sandwhich. "About time you showed up," Nikki said wiping the crumbs from her mouth, "Very interesting choice, salami and swiss. I'm more of a colby and ham girl, but what you did here is delicious!" Pete just stared at her, "But...we had a deal..." Swallowing another bite, she smiled, "You see, when I said that Claudia wouldn't get it...I wasn't exactly lying. She isn't eating it, is she?" Pete's jaw dropped as she finished the hogie, "You see Pete, deals are for ''suckers. ''See you in the morning." Nikki got up, wiped the crumbs off herself and walked out to the front door past the still staring Pete. As Nikki stepped out into the warm summer night, A voice came out from next to her, "You bring it?" Nikki turned to the techy redhead who was leaning up against the doorframe. Nikki reached into her purse and pulled out half a plastic wrapped hoagie and handed it to Claudia, "Was there ever any doubt?" Holding the sandwhich close to her body, she peeked quickly inside to make sure Pete wasn't coming, "Does he suspect?" "About the Love Potion no. 9? He doesn't have a clue. For all he knows, he needs a better hiding spot for his midnight snacks..." Category:Blog posts